This is a single center investigator initiated trial designed primarily to estimate the response rate of Doxorubicin + Docetaxel (DD) used as primary chemotherapy in Stage I and II breast cancer, including the clinical response rate and the percentage of patients with complete pathologic response. Because we have recently found that the eruthromycin breath test predicts the pharmacokinetics of docetaxel, GCRC outpatient resources are being requested to administer this test on a single occasion to each woman enrolled in the study to determine whether the test predicts toxicity observed.